


Love, Every Fibre of My Being.

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angry Nick Fury, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Cannon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fury is kind of an idiot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Present Tense, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, but i like him don't get me wrong, kind of violent, marvel team red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (ex) mercenary Wade Wilson, a.k.a Deadpool is brought in for "questioning" from the Avengers. When things get violent, things need to come clean for the wellbeing of others.</p><p>Fury is rude and obnoxious, and Matt and Peter won't let him lay another finger on Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Every Fibre of My Being.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Team Red (My OTP/OT3) is truly the most underrated ship. It's the best, so I spent quite a bit of time working on this gem. I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Levi

Wade couldn’t believe his eyes. If you’d told him yourself, he wouldn’t believe you. Everybody had said that the skies in New York were different. They said that the sky opened up a whole new world of possibility, and that there was no getting lost because if you couldn’t find your way, there were a million other routes to take. Sitting on top of this high-rise, drinking some coffee, and taking in the sunset was the highlight of this week, and he didn’t think he could ever get sick of it. Pale blue and indigo wades into a lilac purple, which transitioned into a hot pink puddle on the horizon. It began to engulf the Earth; it was a monster, which needed to feed to survive. It needed the nutrients so it devoured the entire eastern side of the world, just to live another day. Nights like these silenced his schizophrenic mind, quieting yellow and white like nothing else could, apart from his boyfriends.

He was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought by his radio, signaling an emergency broadcast from the police station down the street. It sounded like a superhero sort of thing, with the ‘masked men’ and ‘kidnapped civilians’, so why shouldn’t he check it out? He had to admit, although he was a bit reluctant on switching leads and heading on the hero path, he was glad he listened to Matt and Peter. Not only had New York led him to two amazing men in his life, it also broadened his career horizon, and boy did that ever change things. 

He hopped from the roof of the building, landing on the nearest fire escape and than sliding down the next flight of stairs, and the next till he could jump safely to the ground. He had also developed a (limited) sense of self-preservation. Although he could care less about whether or not he lived, it really hurt the boys to see him hurt, especially Peter. Matt could hide things really easily, but Peter was a complete mess when it came to things like this. Matt could hear all of the bones clicking and putting themselves together, but he had always been able to. When Peter saw Wade hurt, he lost it, and all control he had. He would break down and it hurt him physically to see his boyfriend like that, which was understandable. It might have stemmed from his loved ones getting hurt in the past because of him, or it might just be the person Peter is, but he didn’t know. 

Down the street, when he arrived at the location, twelve masked men, wearing balaclavas, met him. 

“Hello, ladies, whatcha got goin’ on here?” he asked, leaning back on his heels and gesturing to the obvious hostages tied up behind them. 

“How’d you get in here? Boys, kill ‘em!” Wade unsheathed his katanas, shielding himself from the bombarding of bullets that rained onto him. 

“Aw, guys! I thought we could’ve been friends! That was rude, I’m gonna have to break it off.” He began to eviscerate the criminals, “Literally!” he neatly cleaned up, sparing very few, leaving all mortally wounded. Just as he was about to leave, abandoning the hostages, the Avengers broke in the door, Peter and Sam missing. 

“Well, isn’t it my favorite people! Mr. Rogers, looking as amazing as ever. Natasha, you’re still terrifyi-“

“Can it, Scarface!” Tony growled, “Hands up!” Wade immediately threw his hands in the air, confused but not worried. 

“C’mon, Tony, can I call you Tony? Yeah, anyway. Did you not just see this sick clean up job? I did just do your job for you, you know! And better, if I do say so myself.” All of them held their ground, those with weapons raised and those without stood sturdy and ready for battle. 

“This was an easy mission, but important!” Bruce started, “That man right there? Head of the Chicago mafia. He had important information about a trafficking location in Denver, this was supposed to be a zero casualty mission and now we have to start all over again!” Wade just stared at the ground, kicking it like a toddler being scolded, “Not to mention you just slaughtered twelve people in front of these innocent hostages!” Natasha yelled, as irritated as ever. 

“Deadpool, we’re under strict orders from Fury to retrieve you if we found you! Get on the ground, now. Away from the hostages.” Wade did as she asked. She walked over, putting him in handcuffs and an electric restraint while the rest of the Avengers help the hostages go. She lifted him up with a tug and a hand on his back. 

“Ooh, Natasha, I like it rough but I’m taken, Babe.” She kicked him in the back of the leg, silencing him. The ride in the small jet was fairly quiet, just quiet chatter between the Avengers and the odd snarky comment from Wade. Thor knowingly bumped into Wade whilst walking into the main room, without a word. 

“Hey, Blondie, don’t damage the goods! I just said I’m taken.” Tony snorted, sitting Wade into the seat and locking him in.

“Yeah right! Who would be into you, Fugly?” This made Wade laugh at the sheer irony. If only Tony knew that it was his song, in fact, who was into Wade. He just snickered and rested his head against the chairs rough head rest.

“You’d be surprised, Anthony.”

They arrived at the Avengers tower soon after, unloading everything and gently landing on the roof. Wade had dozed off at some point, so Steve nudged him awake roughly. He stood, still dazed from the nap with an ‘Are we there yet?’ which earned him another smack. They entered from a roof access door, passing into an elevator where Wade considered jumping to shake it, but decided against it. Around floor six, they stopped. Filing out, Steve grabbed onto Wade’s shackles and led him into a dark room where they sat him in a chair. It was dimly lit, and fairly small, with no windows but two doors on parallel walls. The chair was in the middle of the room, and fairly sturdy. Steve, Tony, and Clint stayed behind, so Natasha, Thor, and Bruce left through the door on the right, but after them came Nick Fury. 

“Hello, Deadpool. I’ve been looking for you for a long time you know.” 

Wade gave him a cheeky smile through the mask, “Me too, Fury, I’ve missed you, Shugums!” 

Nick didn’t smile, he barely reacted. He lifted the baton from his belt, smacking Wade across the face with it as hard as he could, causing him to spit blood into the mask. It squished against his mouth and he could barely breathe. The pain in his cheek sharp and bruising, but it would heal fast. Fury grabbed his face roughly, tugging it up to meet his. 

“You’ve caused me a lot of trouble, Wilson.” 

~~~

“I just don’t get it! Why would they call him Doctor Octopus? I mean it’s a cool name n’ all but he only has four arms! Like what’s up with that?” Sam rambled as they walked into the Avengers common room, Peter and Matt trailing closely behind. 

“Four real arms and four fake arms, man.” Peter added

“But Octopus? He could've been Really Lanky Dog- Doctor- Ca- I tried.” Peter just patted Matt on the shoulder,

“It’s okay, Matt, you tried your best and that's what counts.” They all laughed at Matts failed attempt at renaming the super villain, a normal aspect of conversation. They entered the elevator to the kitchen but Matt silenced them at the floor before, quickly pressing the button to let them out before they passed it. 

“Who else is supposed to be here?”

“I don’t know. My dads, Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Thor went on a retrieval mission, so they’re probably interrogating a perp in there.” Matt leaned closer to the door, he heard silence, a smacking noise, and then a yelp. That didn’t sound like interrogating, that sounded like violence. 

“Well, interrogation is one thing but it sounds like they’re beating somebody.” 

Sam snorted, “Yeah right, DD! They’re probably watching footage in the dark room or something.” Matt shrugged and opened the door to the left, to be met with the sound of something quite large hitting the floor, a body, and a soft voice. 

“Matty, get Pete out.” 

It was quiet, and hoarse, but Matt heard it and he immediately knew what was happening. Fury had been looking for Wade for a long time, wanting to know who he was and get revenge on all of the fallen lives that stood at Wade’s feet. He didn’t realize he had changed, and he probably didn’t care. Matt spun on his heels, grabbing Peter; who had frozen in spot. He whisked him out of the room, moving him further away from the door to the dark room. The teenager collapsed onto the ground, pulling his mask off, mouth agape and staring straight at the door. Silent tears where welling in his eyes, as well as Matts. Peter suddenly broke out in sobs, clutching at Matt and trying to reach for the door. 

“Ma-Matt we have- to help him we-we can’t just let them…” Matt took his gloves and stroked Peters hair, breath catching from his own sobs that lay thick in his throat. 

“No, Peter, it’s okay. He’ll be okay, Pete, he will. I swear, just try not to listen, Baby, it will be okay.” Peter collapsed completely onto Matts lap, clutching onto his suit, and attempting broken pleas of forgiveness that wouldn’t make it past Matts ears, let alone Fury’s. 

~~~

“I heard that, you lunatic!” Fury spat at Wade, who was now laying in a puddle of blood, mask long gone. “How do you know Matt and Peter’s names?” 

“I’d like to know too.” Tony crossed his arms, standing a little closer than Thor and Steve. Fury kicked Wade again, making Steve wince. He was so used to seeing Deadpool energetic and animated, but he was currently still and silent, covered in blood. He knew that if he wanted, he could have broke his bounds, he should’ve made at least one-hundred snide comments by now, but he hadn’t. 

“Fury, just let him be. He’s not talking, he’s obviously not putting up a fight. Let’s just put him in containment-“

“I’ve waited years to get this menace into my hands, I’m not stopping now. It’s an act, I’ve seen it, we’ve all seen it, and he’s obviously had contact with your son, boys, do you know how dangerous he is? Peter’s life’s in danger because of this man, now.” Steve just stood back, not replying to Fury’s retort. The man took a step back from the limp body, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t know what to do with you, Wilson…” 

Suddenly Matt burst through the door, Peter close behind him. 

“Fury, stop! Please!” Pete cried, dropping to his knees in front of Wade, picking his head up and putting him across his lap. Matt stepped in front of them and put a hand up to Fury.

“Nick, we will explain this later but this has gone on long enough. You're in Avenger properties, and under our jurisdiction. This is a disgusting act of cruelty, and it ends now.” 

Fury’s jaw dropped, stunned at Matt’s spontaneous act of rebellion. 

“Matt is right, this act you have committed is inhuman and violent. Let them be.” Clint added, “Nick, I hate Deadpool as much as the next person but if Matt and Peter are asking for you to stop…” Nick just stopped, walking out of the room. 

“Put him in containment when you’re done, he doesn’t need a doctor, he'll just heal anyway.” 

Peter wiped the blood from Wade's face, shaking him lightly. "Wade, c'mon Wade, wake up. Please." 

Suddenly, the mans pale blue eyes shot open, and he smiled despite the large gashes in his face. 

"Hello, gorgeous." was his hoarse reply, 

"Hey, heartbreaker." replied Matt, giving him a little smile.

"Shh don't try to talk, Wade, I'm going to pick you up now, okay? I will take you up to my room and we'll clean you up and get you some new clothes." Peter picked him up bridal style, supporting his head with his shoulder. Tony looked stunned, he had no idea whatsoever of what was happening. Steve just grabbed Tony's shoulders and nodded to Matt, as if to say 'We'll talk later.' and he guided Tony out of the door to the right, a confused Thor close behind. 

Peter and Matt stripped Wade out of his torn and bloody suit, his wounds already healing but the blood was still present and drying fast. Peter pulled pair of sweatpants and a Stark Industries sweater onto him, and Matt made sure the bed was okay. They lay him down, each kissing him on the cheek and checking to make sure he was okay. They slipped into the bed, making sure he was okay before they turned the lights off and linked hands, snuggling close to Wade as they had done before. Whatever consequences they would face, they would deal with it in the morning. 

~~~

When they woke, they let Wade stay in bed. Pulling the covers over his shoulders, the men shared a loving look. When they left the room, JARVIS spoke. 

"Mr. Stark-Rogers, Mr. Murdock, the others are requesting your presence in the common room."

"Thanks, J." Peter replied, lacing fingers with Matt before they hesitantly entered the common room. Inside, all of the Avengers were waiting for them, with Nick Fury at the back of the room.

"Morning..." Peter broke the silence, sitting in the chair across from the living room chairs with Matt. 

"Morning, Peter. Matt. Care to explain all of..." Tony waved his arms, gesturing around, "This?"

Peter and Matt both sighed loudly, Matt giving Peters hand a squeeze of encouragement before he continued. 

"Matt, a-and Wade and I are... together... We have been for about a year now, but we didn't want to tell you because we didn't know how you'd react." 

Everybody was obviously ticked off. Natasha, Bruce, Sam, and Thor looked more confused than anything. Tony was furious, steam coming out of his ears. Steve was emotionless, but it was the kind of emotionless that was hiding things. Nick just looked right through Peter, looking through the door and kitchen quarters to Peter's room where Wade slept. 

"We knew how much Nick hated Wade, and at first we were going to hand him in but Wade wanted to get better first, and he really has!"  
"Wade hasn't been as violent, his psychotic episodes have stopped, he has real self control now." Steve's eyes were just shut at this point, he looked like an emotionless husk. 

"Peter and Matt, do you love... W-Wade?" the captain held Peter's gaze for the first time since last night.

"With all my heart and soul." Peter was determined to change these peoples minds about Wade, and Matt and him. 

"Every fibre of my being loves your son and Wade, Steve, and I know this is weird. Hell, it was weird for me at first, but I couldn't live without either of them." 

Everybody looked fairly convinced, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce had small smiles on each of their faces, Tony looked as if he was calming down somewhat, and Steve just smiled at them.

"If that's so, I'm glad you told us." he stood up and hugged Peter tight, "You know you could tell me anything, Pete." Peter hugged him back, tears welling up again. Tony got up and joined them, but they were interrupted when Wade entered the room. 

"Uhh I don't think this is the bathroom..."  
"WADE WILSON, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE." Peter called to him, and Wade bolted over, giving Peter and Matt the biggest hug they'd ever had. 

"I love you guys so much, I'm so sorry for scaring you." Matt kissed him on the cheek and wrapped a hand around his shoulders, 

"It's not your fault, Wade, everything's going to be okay." They excused themselves to Peter's room, the rest of the team filing out soon afterwords. It was Fury left in the Avengers common room, shaking his head and smacking a hand against the table. 

"How come nothing goes according to plan around here?!"


End file.
